The Light Within
}} Lore A kingdom hangs on the edge of ruin as an army of titanic elemental beasts wage war on humanity. The last line of defense is held by a lone warrior queen, Elementalist Lux. To save her people, she must look within and reveal her true nature...no matter what form it takes. Trivia * The crest of Elementalist Lux is the same as the one for the Illuminators in the main canon. Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Elementalist Lux (Fire Form) Light Binding VFX - Behind the Scenes| |-| Gallery= Lux ElementalistLight promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux ElementalistFire promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux ElementalistWater promo.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist promo concept 04.gif|Elementalist Lux Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux Elementalist Concept 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Elementalist Concept 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Elementalist Concept 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Lux Elementalist Concept 04.png|Elementalist Lux Concept 4 Lux Elementalist Model 01.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 02.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 03.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 04.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 05.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 06.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 6 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux Elementalist Model 07.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 7 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux Elementalist Model 08.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 8 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lux Elementalist Model 09.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 9 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lux Elementalist Model 10.png|Elementalist Lux Model 10 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 11.png|Elementalist Lux Model 11 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lux Elementalist Model 12.png|Elementalist Lux Model 12 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio and Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux Elementalist Model 13.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 13 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist Model 14.jpg|Elementalist Lux Model 14 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux Elementalist ProfileBackground.gif|Elementalist Lux Profile Background Valentines 2017 card 1.jpg|Elementalist Lux Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) |-|Summoner Icons= Element of Air profileicon.png|Element of Air Element of Dark profileicon.png|Element of Dark Element of Fire profileicon.png|Element of Fire Element of Ice profileicon.png|Element of Ice Element of Light profileicon.png|Element of Light Element of Magma profileicon.png|Element of Magma Element of Mystic profileicon.png|Element of Mystic Element of Nature profileicon.png|Element of Nature Element of Storm profileicon.png|Element of Storm Element of Water profileicon.png|Element of Water Elementalist profileicon.png|Elementalist |-|Ward Skins= Elementalist Ward.png|Elementalist Category:Elementalist Category:Lux